Metal Killer
by Arnas
Summary: Metal Sonic's plan is to kill all living creatures on the planet, Including Dr.Eggman. Sonic and the others must put a stop to it. But do they have a chance?


Metal Sonic's plan is to kill all living creatures on the planet, Including Dr.Eggman. Sonic and the others must put a stop to it. But do they have a chance?

All character fans welcome. Couples here are: SonicXAmy TailsXCream KnucklesXRougeXShadow.

There was this cold dark corridor with an unfamiliar smell. Shadow was walking in this corridor. He was coming back from a mission to get a chaos emerald. He was carrying the purple chaos emerald in his hand. He looked around and it was darker than ever. He saw Omega laying in a pile of rubble. "Hmph" He ignored him because it looked liek a robots junkyard. Omega was dead. He walked a bit more and found loads of broken things and rubbles. It has to be eggmans base. but it didn't look like it to Shadow. It looked like there was a war in that place. He then found a still working automatic door. He found familiar robot's pieces. He picked one up. It looked like decoes arm. He picked the other up, it was bocoes head. He didn't care too much. Perhaps there was a pointless fight in this base. After all they are robots. He walked further and saw blood. His eyes widened. He started to run and see mroe and more blood. Walls covered in blood. Floor and Ceiling covered in blood. He found eggmans glove. He closed his eyes in anger and just when he opened the last door to where eggmans seat is. There eggman was laying dead in a puddle of blood. "Doctor!" Shadow dropped the emerald and ran over to eggman in surprise. He bent down to his knee. "Dead..." He said to himself closing his eyes in anger. "Now I will never know who I am". He then thought he heard a childs vocie in a pile of rubble. He walked over to it and ncie and easily pulled him out. It was bokkun and he was crying badly. "Eggman is gone!" He cried. Shadow looked at him with a mellow face. "What happened?". "waaaaa! It was horrible! A metal hedgehog went crazy and killed dr.eggman waaa!". "Metal hedgehog...?" Shadow stood up. "What am I gonna do!" Bokkun screamed. "Quiet!" Shadow shouted and covered his mouth. They were both then looking at a pile of rubble moving. Shadow gritted his teeth and Bokkun hid behind Shadow. The rubble stopped moving. Bokkun sighed. "I'm going to check...you stay here" Shadow said as he approached the rubble he started taking bits of metal out of the way. It didn't last long and he could finally see someone he's familiar with. "It's alright now Bokkun" Shadow said. Shadow pulled more bits of metal and he could see a white glove with a pink heart on it. "Rouge...are you alright?" Shadow asked her. Rouge was bleeding badly and she couldn't say anything. "Bokkun...get that chaos emerald over here" Shadow told him. Bokkun very quickly took the chaos emerald and brought it to Shadow. "Chaos...heal" Shadow said and completely healed Rouge. Rouge stood up making the rubble fall quickly off her like sand. "Thanks Shadow. This is why I like jewellry" Rouge said with a happy face. "You're only happy when you're alright!" Bokkun shouted at Rouge. "Oh my we better get out of here, I recall Metal Sonic planting a bomb here not long ago" . "What?" Shadow panicked. "Chaos Control!" They all teleported out as soon as Shadow said those words. They appeared near a forest where they could see eggman's base. Then suddenly eggmans base exploded in the distance. "oh no I can't look!" Bokkun said as he cried hugging Rouge's legs. Rouge bent down, She didn't know what to say to Bokkun but she stroked his head. Rouge then looked at Shadow , who had his eyes closed. "Shadow" Rouge said in a sad voice. Shadow opened his eyes. "Before eggman died...he told me to go and tell you that you are the Ultimate Life Form" Rouge said with a sad face. "is that who I really am? Well that doesn't explain much" Shadow said as the words ultimate Life Form raced through his mind.

It was morning and Chris and the others were having breakfast. Tanaka , Ella and Chuck were there too. Chris parents were at work. After finishing breakfast Cream went to the living room because she wanted to watch her show on the television. When she switched on the television intead of seeing her favorite cartoon character she saw Scarlet Garcia talking. She didn't really listen to what she was saying but she saw eggmans base in rubbles. Then she started talking about Metal Sonic which attracted sonic to the television. "What is this about"? Sonic said as he entered the room. The other's were standing behind Sonic and Cream was looking at Sonic while she was sitting on the sofa. Then Sonic looked down and said to himself "Killed eggman..? no way." Sonic then rushed out of the house without saying a word. Everyone looked surpirsed. "Let's follow him Tails!" Amy said with a serious face. "Come on let's get in the x-tornado!" "But" "Come on Tails we are his friends and we should help him" "Alright but it must be another ordinary eggman's threat he can take care of it" Tails said when he was thinking too deeply. "But I saw eggmans base was in rubbles!" Cream replied. "What?" Tails said in surprise. Cream pointed at the television and said "The woman on the television said that eggmans base was destroyed by Metal Sonic" "What? Then we must all go help sonic!" Tails said as he ran to the x-tornado in the garage. He jumped into the x-tornado as Amy,Cream and Chris followed. They flew through the town but they lost sight of sonic. "Tails what are you going to do? We can't see where sonic is!" Chris said "We will have to go and locate a chaos emerald then because i can feel it start to react" As Tails said those words the emerald started to react. "It's coming from the forest!" Tails shouted and he proceeded to land the tornado. They landed on field next to the forest. There was a blue hedgehog standing near the forest. His back was facing Tails and the others. There was a blue emerald floating above him. And then the emerald shattered and got absorbed into his body. A chaos emerald...it was gone! Everyone gasped. "What is Sonic doing?" Amy pointed at the hedgehog. They all started to run over to him. Then when the hedgehog turned around he had these glowing red eyes, triangular sharp nose...it was Metal Sonic! He kicked everyone with the power of one chaos emerald. Luckily Tails caught Chris and Cream caught Amy from flying into the x-tornado and smashing their heads. Sonic then appeared and did his spin attack. Metal Sonic dodged it,jumped in mid air and kicked sonic in the head. Sonic flew a bit but got to his feet breathing heavily already. "Not bad Fake machine" Sonic said as he did his electrical spin attack but he missed and the results ended up the same as before. "Tails give him a ring!" Chris shouted. "Got it! Sonic catch!" Tails said as he shot out 2 rings. "Here I g-" Before he said anything he was hit by Metal Sonic. "Sonic!" Everyone shouted. Sonic was hit by the power of one chaos emerald. Shadow could hear something. "I sense a chaos emerald" Shadow started to run through the forest quickly avoiding branches. Sonic got up. "Not bad for a pile of junk" Sonic said slowly approaching Metal Sonic in pain. "You're no match for me without the emeralds power!" Metal sonic Began to Jump on Sonic but a black hedgehog kicked him away. "Everyone let's get back to the tornado!" Tails shouted as everyone ran inside it. Metal Sonic spinned into a ball and started cutting Shadows face. Shadow fell to the floor bleeding. Then he took off his rings off his arms and Did a firey spin attack. It sent Metal Sonic into the sea. Shadow then fainted. Sonic quickly jumped up and put the rings on Shadow's arms. "Please take care of him" Sonic said to Rouge and ran off.

TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
